


For Future Generations

by King_Lurk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Challenging Beliefs, Family, Friendship, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Sibling Bonding, interhouse relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Lurk/pseuds/King_Lurk
Summary: Before the story of Harry Potter, before the Marauders, there was a generation who studied with Tom Riddle. They were the start. This story follows the misadventures of the Rosier twins and their relationships with others - and how they will grow. Will it be for the best, or for the worst?"You are siblings," their mother once said with a rare smile on her face. "You will always have each other's backs and nothing will ever tear you apart."





	1. The Rosier Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the story of Harry Potter, before the Marauders, there was a generation who studied with Tom Riddle. They were the start. This story follows the misadventures of the Rosier twins and their relationships with others - and how they will grow. Will it be for the best, or for the worst?
> 
> "You are siblings," their mother once said with a rare smile on her face. "You will always have each other's backs and nothing will ever tear you apart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Wherein Druella and Cygnus Black were both born on 1928 and thus have gone to school around the same time as Tom Riddle.
> 
> There is a chance where this will start to derail itself from what is canon.

****Vega had always been the epitome of grace and stoicness, but whenever she settled her eyes on her twin children, she always softened. She was not the one to have figured this one out, but rather the family healer who helped her with her birth. She told her that she always held a soft smile reserved only for her children and that she hadn’t seen Vega use it on anyone else.

She often wondered if this was true.

She couldn’t very well ask William who was always away on his job. It also didn’t come as a surprise when both babies called out ‘mama’ as their first words. And still, without their father’s presence.

That was what Vega worried the most. Both children would grow up without the presence of their father aside from the occasional talk during dinner time. She wondered if they would turn out to be okay. Her own parents gave her all the time in the world when she was a child, but William refused to do so. He had a reputation to uphold, and she didn’t want to get in between that even with babies involved. _Their_ babies involved.

And so she raised them herself. She taught them manners. Politeness. But also taught them how to be steadfast. Whenever she saw those identical bright blue eyes looking straight up at her in admiration, she felt her heart melt. Was this the feeling of being a mother then?

They were growing. Understanding the world around the more and more. But she noticed something.

They weren’t choosy in who they were going to be polite with.

Rigel and Druella had befriended their House Elves. Befriended may be a strong word. Perhaps, ‘treated like an equal’ was a better term for it. They didn’t try to do anything to intentionally harm the House Elves, often crying for them to stop whenever they harmed themselves after disobeying an order.

She was proud of how they turned out. She really was.

But when William was injured and he could now work from home, everything seemed to have shifted. Vega appreciated his presence at home at first. She loved her husband dearly, truly, she did.

But Vega noticed Druella and Rigel not being used to him. They would often hide behind her whenever he came. And he didn’t care. William only looked at his work.

“Mother,” Rigel once asked her, tugging at the end of her shirt. “Why is father not working anymore?”

She pursed her lips. Druella had gone off to play with a Riddy, one of their House Elves. “Father is still working,” she replied. “He just works at home now.”

He frowned, his grip on her shirt tightening. “When will he go back?”

Vega didn’t know how being heartbroken felt like until Rigel was questioning when his father would finally not be around twenty-four seven.

She settled for telling him that he would be staying and that everything will be fine.

Vega found him talking to Druella later, lamenting to his sister that their father would have to stay. Druella hugged him.

* * *

 “We’re already getting our wands, mother?” Druella asked with curiosity. Their father was not around, however, so the two children had their hands linked to their mother’s.

“I thought we would get our wands at eleven,” Rigel continued his sister’s thought.

Vega hummed. “Your father wanted for you to have your wands already. I assure it is fine.”

Diagon Alley was rather noisy - as it always is. Families went around. Others going to Honeydukes and some others just going around, taking a stroll in the lively wizard town.

He ushered the two into Ollivanders.

An aged man smiled at them in greeting and eyes lit up in recognition. “Ah, Vega, dear, good to see you again.”

“You as well, Mr. Ollivander.”

“I suspect the wand I gave you still serves you well?” He asked curiously.

Vega smiled. “Yes.”

Garrick Ollivander looked from her to the two young ones who stood by her side, each looking up at him with bright and wide eyes. “I assume your children are here for their wands? They seem a bit young, though?” He said unsurely.

“They are,” she started with a nod. “And, yes, well… William wanted them to have one early. A bit of training, you could say.”

Garrick pushed his glasses up. “Well, I suppose it is fine.” He still seemed very unsure, but he knew better than to doubt their decisions.

The two raced up to the counter and Vega stood behind them with her hands folded in front of her, polite and unassuming.

The wandmaker proceeded to take two boxes and placed them on the counter. They burnt through at least five wands each, both getting more and more disheartened with each failed attempt to match with a wand.

“Well then, how about this for you, Rigel,” Garrick said, handing him a wand. “10 inches, Cypress Wood, Phoenix Feather.”

Vega quirked an eyebrow. “Phoenix Feather?”

He nodded. “Mhm, just like yours Vega.”

Rigel took the wand in his hand and then swung it. A powerful gust went around them, but it was controlled. Garrick smiled. “Well, there you have it.”

“That is pretty cool,” Druella said as she examined her brother’s wand.

Rigel broke into a grin. “I know.”

Garrick then took another box and then called Druella. “And try this one, Druella. 9 inches, Cedar Wood, Dragon Heartstring.”

Druella took it into her hands and then swung it gently. A bright light shot out - giving them all warmth. Her eyes widened and then looked towards her mother who nodded her head.

“Excellent,” Garrick said.

As the two children went around gushing about their wands, Vega walked over to pay for them. As she counted the Galleons she would given, Garrick decided to comment. “Cedar and Cypress.” Vega looked up to him. “One loyal and one to die a heroic death. It makes you think, yes it does.”

She turned her full attention to him. “What do you mean by that, Mr. Ollivander?”

“Hm? Nothing. Simply some sayings in the wandmaker community. I do look forward to how your children are going to grow up, Vega,” he continued as he took a hold of the money for his services.

“Mother look!”

Perhaps Vega was consumed by the happiness that the twins had exuded during that day that she lost the feeling of dread. Suspicious omens and whatnot.

Things did not look up after that. William insisted that they should learn curses and hexes at such a young age. Vega could do nothing but watch as her husband corrupted the innocent souls that her children once had. She watched as her son is tortured with the Cruciatus curse whenever he made a mistake. She watched as her daughter cast her eyes down and clammed up to listen to William to avoid her brother’s fate.

Vega barely recognized her children by the time they were going to Hogwarts.

* * *

Rigel Rosier smirked down at his fallen sister - who groaned as she struggled to get up. “Come on Druella,” he cooed as he walked over to her, extending his hand to her with a small smile on his face. “You and I both know you can do better than that,” he continued.

Druella took his hand and he pulled her up. “Hush,” she hissed, eyes flickering to the two older people who were watching them with stern eyes. “Who knows what they will do to us.”

“I can assure you, sister of mine, that they will do no harm to you. I shall make sure of it,” Rigel whispered sharply.

“Again!” Their father, William, roared.

The two siblings looked at each other and turned their backs, heading to their positions. They raised their wands and waited for William’ signal.

“Start!”

Druella quickly started with a _Stupefy_ but Rigel quickly put up a _Protego_ shield.

“ _Bombarda!_ ” Druella shouted.

Rigel rolled away and then aimed his wand at his sister. “ _Expelliarmus!_ ”

Before he could watch what happened to his sister, he felt a blast to his side and he was sent sprawling onto the ground - pain searing through his chest. He groaned in pain, eyes blurring as he struggled to focus on the two people who moved towards him.

“ _Crucio!_ ”

He felt like a thousand knives were being sunk into him. He writhed on the ground and he grit his teeth - trying not to let out a moan of pain. Not when he was coming.

His body was lifted by his father, a scowl plain on his face. “Cast to kill, Rigel. Is that not what I had taught you!?” He roared. He then threw him back down. “You pathetic spawn. Clean up the garden for any basilisks.”

William walked away.

His mother knelt down beside him, eyeing William as he exited the room. She gazed at her boy, well concealed worry now clear in her eyes. “Are you alright, Rigel?”

Rigel gave his mother a weak grin. “Never been better, mother.”

She sighed. “You know better than to use disarming spells in the presence of your father.”

He slowly sat up, muscles roaring in protest but soon dying down as he pushed the pain to the back of his mind. He knew what it felt like before, and you can get used to it after a while. “And what do you expect me to do? Harm my only sister?”

“That is exactly what he would have wanted,” Druella replied as she walked over to him. “I appreciate the sentiment, brother, but I will be fine.”

Rigel let out a grunt. “Fine. Then don’t expect me to go easy on you next time.”

“It seems you’re fine Rigel. Now go clear the basilisks,” Vega said as she stood up and dusted herself off.

“Yes, yes, mother,” he replied as he stood up, with a little help from Druella.

“On the bright side, brother,” she started as they began making their way out of their duelling room. “We’ll be turning eleven on the day after. And that means-”

“Acceptance to Hogwarts.” He then lazily made his way to the garden to get rid of those pesky basilisks.

That day, Druella spent the night in Rigel’s room - calming him down from the phantom pain his mind created. She held his hand until he fell asleep, his tight grip loosening as he did so.

 

* * *

Their eleventh year party had been a small one, or well, a relatively smaller party compared to the others ones they hosted. Close family friends only. Which really meant all the ones in the Sacred Twenty-Eight. All of the Pureblood line. All supposed to be family friends but all Rigel could see were fake smiles and hidden conversations. These were the kinds of events where they just get together for themselves. They were not friends. They were people who could be of use to them.

“Happy birthday, Rigel.” A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He straightened his posture and turned to the person who spoke. Red flashed in his vision and he already knew who it was.

“Ignatius,” he graciously said, giving him a small smile. “Thank you kindly. Where’s your brother and sister?” He asked, looking around with a hint of curiosity.

“Larissa is out trying to find your sister.” This elicited a chuckle from Rigel. “And I’m afraid Henry couldn’t come.”

His eyebrows creased. “Why?”

“He’s come down with the Dragon Pox I’m afraid,” Ignatius grimaced. “Mother and father got him locked up when he started showing the signs.”

Rigel took a step back and mockingly said, “Are you sure you didn’t catch it? I wouldn’t want to spend the rest of my days before Hogwarts with Dragon Pox.”

He let out a warm laugh. “Of course not. I would have stayed at home otherwise.”

“Rigel!” A rather squeaky voice called out to him and he could barely react before two arms wrapped around her in an embrace. He stiffened, not used by this kind of contact, but relaxed when he recognized his attacker.

“Lucretia,” he replied and gave her a friendly pat back.

She let go of him and then cheerily continued to speak, “Happy birthday. But that’s not important-”

He frowned. “That’s rude.”

She ignored him as she continued. “Hear this, I just heard Uncle Pollux and William talking and guess what?”

Interested as to why Pollux Black and his father was speaking to each other, he urged her to continue. “What?”

“They plan to have Cygnus and Druella marry each other.”

His heart dropped. Lucretia looked infinitely happy with the news and she turned to Ignatius and cheerily spoke to him next. That was good. Ignatius seemed to have noticed his distress so he continued to distract Lucretia.

Rigel had not considered the possibilities of his sister getting married. No… no that wasn’t right. He already knew that it was going to happen. He also knew that it would be his father who would decide and not Druella. But for them to be talking about it this early into their life? Eleven years old, barely even able to function in a society… it felt surreal to him.

He turned around and he could faintly hear Lucretia calling out to him and asking where he was going but he paid no mind to it.

He needed _air_. He stumbled out of the bustling house, keenly aware of the eyes on his back - his parents’ eyes - as he exited. He didn’t much care for it now. He could do whatever he pleased during his birthday.

Rigel sat down on the fountain, letting the sound of its continuous spray of water and the rustles of their trees to calm him down. He could look at it from a positive angle. At least Druella was being planned to marry Cygnus, whom they have known since they were children. _At least_ it was him and not some other bastard that he didn’t know.

“Lissy?” He called out weakly. With a pop, a House Elf appeared in front of him.

“Does Young Master Rosier require anything?”

“Go fetch me my wand.”

Lissy blinked - eyes staring up at him in surprise. “Of course Young Master Rosier. But, what does Young Master Rosier need with his wand? Master Rosier told Lissy that-”

“Nevermind what my father said,” Rigel snapped. “Fetch me my wand.”

“Of-Of course, Young Master Rosier!” She cried out before disappearing with a pop.

It didn’t take long for the House Elf to come back with his wand which she offered to him without another word. She then ran out once more when she heard her name called within the house and bid farewell to the lamenting Rosier.

He didn’t know how long he spent sitting there, rolling his wand between his palms as if it was some sort of comfort to hold something that allowed him to use power beyond what humans are normally capable of. Rigel wanted some control over _something_. Druella wasn’t his to keep, but he didn’t want to let her go either. They were young, but she already his confidant. The only person who really understood him. 

But it wasn’t only that. He wanted to protect her for as long as he can. But if she’s married off and he goes his own way, then how could he continue to do so?

Rigel would have snapped his wand in two with the way he was gripping it if it was not for the intervention of another.

“Two cents for your thoughts?”

Rigel looked up to see the object of his worries. “Sister.” His voice was empty, eyes brewing a storm. “Why are you here?”

“Lucretia and Ignatius told me you left,” she replied, taking a seat beside him. “They were worried. 

“I would imagine so. I stormed out without a word,” he replied, bringing his sight back down on the ground.

“Then care to share what ails  you?”

They didn’t tell her. 

“A passing rumor.”

It wasn’t hard to imagine her raising her eyebrow. “And?” She prodded, trying to get it out of him.  
  
“Nothing that concerns you sister,” he lied. But he was the better liar. She didn’t know. He wouldn’t let her know. He decided that it was best for her to enjoy her time now before being bogged down by something like marriage. Why something like this was happening, he didn’t know.

“There you two are,” Cygnus Black approached them with his sister and brother - Walburga and Alphard. “We were wondering if something happened to you.”

Druella waved her hand. “Blame him.” She pointed towards her brother. “He suddenly up and disappeared.”

“What?” He asked with a raised brow. “I can’t take a breather at my own party?”

“ _Our_ party,” Druella reminded him.

“Which brings me to the point that even if there’s only one of us in there, it would be fine.” Rigel smirked at her to which she just rolled her eyes 

Cygnus grabbed both of their hands and then pulled them up. “Yeah, whatever, you two need to go back in. I’m pretty sure your father isn’t happy.”

“When is he ever?” He muttered defiantly.

Druella rolled her eyes again. “You just don’t get along with him.”

Rigel pursed his lips and then shrugged. “Yeah, well, I’m not you.”

His sister takes it with a grain of salt before launching into a talk with Cygnus and Alphard about Hogwarts. Even if Alphard would come to Hogwarts a year later, they were all equally excited. Of course, their excitement was well concealed to the untrained eyes. You’d think they were in a serious debate whether or not Hufflepuff should be a valid House - it should - or whether or not Gryffindors should learn a bit of impulse control - they should.

Walburga, however, did not follow - instead, her eyes searched his. He huffed. “What?” 

Her eyes narrowed. “You know.”

  
“Know what?”

She glared. “You know what I’m talking about.”

Rigel offered her a peaceful smile. “No, afraid not.”

She clenched her jaw and he could tell she was itching to grab her wand that was back at her home. Her hands clenched into fists but she turned. “Nothing.” And then she moved to follow the group.

It wasn’t until Druella noticed that he wasn’t following that she stormed back and grabbed him by the wrist and led him back to the house. He realized that he had a need for his sister that was greater than he first expected. 

When they came back to the party, their friends flocked towards them. He distracted himself with talking with them, looking to Ignatius to talk. He avoided Walburga the entire talk session.

* * *

The day ended and everyone left.

Druella was already asleep in her own room, William back in his room with Vega. Rigel, however, stayed staring in front of the fireplace as if expecting someone to pop up. But he knew there would be no one. And he was comforted by that.

Perhaps he’d need to start detaching himself from her?

“And, to think that I have thought you would have been tired from the party earlier,” the melodious voice of his mother reached his ears and he smiled. Perhaps he wouldn’t need to do this alone. 

He leaned back onto their couch, pulling his knees closer to him. “I’ve been through worse. 

Vega hummed. To his surprise, she sat down beside him on the floor. “You seem bothered by something.”

He turned to look at his mother. “Oh?” The light illuminated her face but there was no change in her expression. “Why would you think that?”

“You’re always the first to sleep,” Vega reasoned. “And even if you did not fall asleep, you would always sleep on your bed. You take walks when you’re bothered.”

Rigel never realized how his routine was based off of his emotions, and how scarily well his mother knew all of them. So he leaned onto her and she felt her muscles tighten. It had been too long since he even dared touch his own mother. But she loosened up and his tongue loosened as well.

Rigel learned that his mother was a good listener.

Vega learned that maybe her child hadn’t completely disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, hi guys. I'm new to this site and it's kind of jarring. But hey, might as well post something right? It's something that had been itching at the back of my head so I wanted to share it with you guys. The standard of writing here, I heard, was pretty high so I do apologize if it is amateur-ish.


	2. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I made a big mistake! I changed the note from first chapter. Cygnus and Druella are born on 1928. Alphard is still middle child at 1927. I do apologize for this. Without further ado, here you guys go!

Vega led her children down to King’s Cross station, letting them push their own trolleys with their trunks. It had been Rigel to take an owl for a pet - who would also serve as their messenger for the rest of their years. His name was Wells. The barn owl occasionally hooted when he sees something knew.

Druella, on the other hand, had a hybrid kneazle. While she wanted to get a pure kneazle, it would be considered too dangerous and Vega suggested that she buy her own kneazle once she is of age and has the proper certification to own one.

The two did not bat an eye as they reached the pillar separating the muggle station and the wizard station. Vega had looked rather miffed the entire time of their move, and so did Druella. None of them were used to being with so many muggles all at the same time, but Rigel didn’t mind all that much. More like he didn’t care for them as he had his sights on getting onto Hogwarts Express. Vega nodded at them and they ran straight into the wall, passing through it and then ending up in Wizard King’s Cross.

Druella soon followed and then Vega, who let out a small sigh and then placed her hands discreetly in front of her as they walked.

“Now remember children,” Vega started as they stopped in front of the train, having deposited their luggages to the back. “Your father expects nothing but the best.”

Rigel smirked. “Of course he does.”

Druella elbowed her brother and glared at him before looking back at Vega. “And we will not fail to deliver, mother.”

Her mouth pulled up into a small smile. “That is good. But, please, do try to have fun, as you would call it. Hogwarts is a place of study, not competition."

“I thought it was for both,” he replied with a raised eyebrow. “Father surely thinks so.”

Vega sighed. “Don’t bother to try and trick me, Rigel. I know you enjoy a good competition. Fun and competition goes hand in hand for you.” The smile did not disappear from her face as she said it.

He chuckled. “Right about that mother.”

She then shook her head at her son before placing two hands on their shoulders. “Now then, go on. I must get back to your father soon.”

“Goodbye mother.”

“See you during Christmas Break.”

With a rare hug from their mother, the two took their leave. They watched as their mother apparated away, not even waiting for the train itself to depart, but they were used to it. They entered a compartment and sat opposite of each other. They were silent, however, as Rigel took out a Magical Theory book. Druella simply gazed out of the window with a bored look on her face.

“Do you think we can create a spell that would make us fly?” Rigel question as he thumbed through the book.

“And take all the fun out of flying a broom?” Druella asked, as if he had offended her somehow. Though, with how much she loves flying on a broom, he would have really though it had offended her if he didn’t know better. She then laughed. “Perhaps. We have a levitating spell already, after all.”

“One person did attempt to fly, but it didn’t work well for him,” he pointed out. “I’d like to work on it if I have the chance.”

“Do you _really_ think that you can do something as great as creating another spell?” She asked.

Rigel shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not. What’s important is that I try it out.”

The compartment door slid open and Cygnu wrinkled his nose. “Studying this early?”

“Do you know who you’re talking to?” Druella asked rhetorically.

He plopped down beside Druella and then glared at Rigel. “I’d rather _not_ talk about studies while we’re going to Hogwarts.”

Rigel huffed as he closed the book with a loud ‘thump’. “ _Fine_ .” He then swatted away some loose hair that was falling to his face. “Don’t blame me if you don’t understand the basics of the _Flippendo_ spell.”

“I can cast it fine, thank you very much,” Cygnus snarked.

“Just saying,” he replied with a small shrug.

“In any case…”

A loud whistle gave Rigel reprieve from listening to Druella and Cygnus squealing about the World Cup. They had gone to the World Quidditch Cup but Rigel spent most of his time outside the stadium instead of watching like his sister. He remembered hanging out with Lucretia back then, who also had little to no interest in Quidditch and spent her time in the camp. The two of them spent their time talking about Hogwarts and magic.

He watched the scenery pass by before letting out his thoughts, turning to Cygnus. “Where’s Lucretia?”

The young Black looked towards Rigel and then shrugged. “Probably with her own friends.”

“Ah, shame.”

He forgot about the fact that they all each had their own lives now. And that Lucretia was older than him. But, he guessed that was life. Maybe he should just sleep it off.

“Feeling lonely brother?” Druella asked with a raised eyebrow whose look said everything.

“No, simply wondering,” he nonchalantly replied. “Go on, continue talking.”

The two shrugged and, as ordered, went back to talking among each other.

“This compartment taken?”

He turned to the door. “No, it’s just occupied by the ghosts of three first years who never made it to Hogwarts,” Rigel replied dryly. “What do you think Ignatius?”

The red head shrugged. “Asking if I could join you.”

“Come on in Ig,” Druella invited in.

He sauntered inside and then sat down beside Rigel. “What’s got you in a grumpy mood?” 

“Not grumpy, simply bored,” he reasoned out. 

“So he says,” Cygnus drawled and everyone laughed.

They went on to talk about their own things, sometimes cutting off conversations and interjecting their personal opinions on a certain topic each pair was talking about. They managed to pass the time like that until they reached Hogwarts. They were all ushered out and a rather aged man was waving them towards the boats. 

Rigel, Druella and Cygnus got in their boat and Ignatius joined some of the other first years. They marvelled at the sight of Hogwarts but Rigel was beyond excited. He was finally going to _actually_ learn something instead of just practicing duelling most days of the week.

* * *

 

Albus Dumbledore - Deputy Headmaster, Transfiguration teacher and one of the most famous wizards out there - took the stage with the Sorting Hat in his hands. He placed it on the stool and his eyes looked over to the students. “I will now call your names. Once you’ve been called, step forward.”

He began to rattle off names. With each name, each student gets sorted into their respective houses. Gryffindor. Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. Slytherin. Slytherin. Gryffindor.

“Black, Cygnus the Third.”

Cygnus sauntered up and then sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat immediately yelled “Slytherin!” when it was barely placed upon his brow. He had a proud smirk on his face as the Slytherins clapped in approval of another Black in their midst.

Gryffindor. Ravenclaw. Gryffindor. Slytherin. Hufflepuff.

“Prewett, Ignatius.”

Ignatius glanced at the twins before making his way up to the chair. His eyes scanned the four tables and Rigel swore he locked eyes with Lucretia Black. When the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, it spent a good twenty seconds before shouting out, “Ravenclaw.” Ignatius gave a weak grin as he made his way to the Ravenclaw table, flashing another look at the Slytherins before sitting down to mingle.

Hufflepuff. Slytherin. Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Hufflepuff.  It went on and on until they reached the Rosier twins.

“Rosier, Druella." 

She tapped his arm and then walked forward. Like Cygnus, she was deemed a Slytherin. Another round of applause.

“Rosier, Rigel.”

He walked up to the stool and sat upon it. He looked towards Albus and nodded. The professor placed the Sorting Hat onto his head.

_“Another Rosier, twins hm? Been getting along with her so far? Yes? Of course you are. Surprising, considering you’re being forced to fight nearly everyday of the week since your childhood.”_

_“Hey, don’t judge.”_

_“I am most certainly not judging your parents’ methods of teaching you. I am merely judging you so I can know in which House I should put you.”_

_“Slytherin, of course.”_

_“Ah yes, the famed Rosier Slytherin pride. I can indeed see the ambition within you. Trained well hm? But there’s also something else. Mhm, yes, that indeed is quite the wonder inside of you.”_

_“What do you mean, Hat?”_

_“Oh, you will know soon enough, Pureblood son.”_

“Slytherin!”

Rigel was shaken by this sudden revelation. Unlike his sister before him, the hat had taken a solid minute of contemplating before putting him forward to his designated House. He stood up, looked at the Sorting Hat who had settled down and was now in the hands of Albus Dumbledore, and then headed to the Slytherin table. He didn’t know if they were clapping or not.

He nearly passed his sister but she had quickly pulled him back and seated him between her and Cygnus. “Brother… is everything fine?”

“I…”

“The Hat took a long time to sort you,” Cygnus warned. “Are you not the kind of person I thought you were?”

In one swift movement, Rigel had grabbed his wand and pointed it at his throat - not even removing his eyes from the food in front of him which he had no appetite for. “Don’t tempt me, Cygnus,” he growled under his breath.

“Come now,” an older Slytherin, the one across them. “Don’t fight.”

Rigel put the wand back into his pocket. “No worries. I wasn’t serious.”

Druella looked at the older Slytherin. “And who exactly were you?”

“Tom Riddle, pleasure to meet you three. Druella, Rigel, Cygnus.”

Before they could get past pleasantries, Headmaster Armando Dippet called for their attention. He launched into a very boring speech that Rigel couldn’t bother to listen to, though he feigned it by simply gazing at the other professors beside the headmaster. Albus Dumbledore was to the headmaster’s right and… Professor Slughorn was it? He was to the left.

Rigel didn’t recognize anyone else there, though he imagined they were just as skilled if they were teachers here in Hogwarts.

“Let the feast begin!”

The students turned their attention to the food that was laid in front of them. “Hey Druella, look, it’s your favorite food,” he teased as he handed her a simple piece of bread. It was a little joke between the siblings when Druella was going through some problems and all she ate was bread. It’s become a common joke between them.

And it was certainly not lost in Druella. She stuck her tongue out at him. “Oh grow up, Rigel.”

Tom Riddle watched them with amusement in his eyes. “Is that how twins usually act?” He questioned.

The two looked at each other and then Rigel shrugged. “It’s how we act.”

Cygnus scoffed. “That’s because you two always seem to hang out with each other. Most siblings don’t even get along.” He cast a glance to his older sister, Walburga; and older brother, Alphard, who sat far from them. Unintentionally, of course, as Rigel was sure Walburga and Alphard didn’t expect for Cygnus to sit down so far away.

Tom Riddle hummed. “Is that so?" 

Their conversation was cut off once again when there was some commotion over at the other end of the Great Hall - where the Gryffindor table was. Someone close to them grumbled something, “Gryffindors. Typical.”

Rigel took multiple bites before looking at the commotion. A black haired man was laughing loudly as he made jokes to his Housemates. 

“Are Gryffindors always that loud?” Druella asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

“Seems so,” Cygnus replied with the same tone of annoyance. He turned to Tom. “Is there any chance we can curse them?”

Tom shook his head. “Better not.”

Cygnus clicked his tongue. “Shame.”

Suddenly, Druella yelped and two arms wrapped around her neck. Rigel seemed just as surprised as he seemed to jump in his seat, hand itching to reach for his wand. But when he saw who the culprit was, he immediately slackened.

“Lucretia,” Druella breathed out with a small smirk on her face. She placed a hand on Lucretia’s arm. “Nice to see you. 

The black haired woman gave her another playful squeeze before letting go. “I’m glad all three of you got into Slytherin.”

“Was there any doubt, cousin?” Cygnus questioned as he propped his head onto his open palm to look at her.

A playful smile appeared on her face. “For you, Cygnus? No, of course not.” She waved her hand dismissively. “But Druella and Rigel here? They could have been put in Ravenclaw you know?”

“Just like how Ignatius was sorted into Ravenclaw?” Rigel teased, a smirk now playing on his face.

He could have sworn a flash of pink appeared on her rather pale face and this only made him grin even more.

“A shame too,” Lucretia said, looking away from them - eyes raking across the mass of students. “But the Prewetts… I don’t really expect any of them to be in Slytherin you know?”

“Too bad Ravenclaw Tower and Slytherin Dungeon is rather far apart hm, cousin?” Cygnus let out a rather low and dark chuckle.

She turned to glare at him, but Rigel could now see her rose tinted cheeks clearly. She really fell for him huh? At such a young age too. Maybe the fact that they were always close ever since they were young might have contributed to it.

After that, she gave them a smile - thought it was more directed to him and his sister rather than Cygnus. “Enjoy your time here in Hogwarts. Remember that Walburga and I are here if you need any help.” She gave them a wink before heading back to her seat. 

Headmaster Dippet cast a _Sonorus_ on himself as he announced for the prefects to take the freshmen to the dorms.

A girl and a boy took up position at the front and smiled at the freshmen. “Alright,” the girl said as she clapped her hands together. “We’re going down to our dorms. Come on now, don’t straggle behind.”

* * *

 

Rigel scanned everyone inside as he stepped inside his dorm. They decided to do introductions so they would at least know each other's name, if anything.

“Howard Greengrass,” the smallest one out of all of them introduced. Greengrass was a name he heard frequently and he knew that they went to some parties hosted by them. But Howard wasn’t anyone he recognized, not even by name. He was probably from a smaller branch of the family.

“Mark Forsyth,” a red hair introduced. Forsyth, now there’s a name he doesn’t know. Mark went on to explain how he was pureblooded but he wasn’t part of the Sacred Twenty Eight. He was rather proud of his heritage though. 

“Erik Landa,” the blond introduced. He was a half blood, his mother being a squib. Not that Rigel found anything wrong with Squibs; in fact, he felt bad for them. He stole a look at Cygnus who scrunched up his face in disapproval upon hearing that Erik was a spawn of a squib. The Black family never did like them very much. They were blasted off the tapestry if he wasn’t mistaken.

After their initial introduction, they slipped into silence. Rigel twirled his wand around his fingers as they all looked awkwardly at each other, not knowing what to talk about.

“So,” Mark started, not really looking at anyone as he swept his gaze across them. “What do you guys want to be when you grow up?” He questioned to get out of the awkwardness.

The others looked at each other, wondering who would go first. 

“You asked,” Rigel said as he looked at Mark. “You go first.”

Mark nodded. “I suppose that’s fair.” He then broke into a grin. “I want to be a Curse Breaker for Gringotts. Nothing like a good adventure, am I right?” He then looked at Rigel who shrugged in response.

“Auror.” The proclamation caused Cygnus to suddenly jerk and look at him. Rigel smirked back in response, telling him that he knew exactly what he was doing. “It will be easy enough.”

“I want to work in the Ministry,” Erik claimed. “Not sure what position yet though.”

“Why not aim for the Minister of Magic?” Mark asked.

Erik quickly shook his head. “No!” He shot up from his bed. “Maybe an Obliviator…”

“Or an Unspeakable.”

Erik pursed his lips, thinking about it. “Maybe. We don’t really know what they do. 

“True. But hey, you could find out,” Rigel replied as he leaned onto one of the corners of his bed.

He smiled a little. “I’ll think about it.”

“I… I really want to be the Chief Warlock of Wizengamot,” Cygnus admitted. “Sounds like an amazing position to be in.

“You could take another job while you’re at it,” Rigel pointed out.

He shrugged. “Maybe I can take a desk job at the Ministry too. 

Erik smiled weakly at him. “See you there then.”

Cygnus gave a confident one. “We’ll see.”

They then turned to Howard who was silent. He looked at them and raised his eyebrows. “Oh, it’s my turn?” He then reached down to rummage through his trunk. He then took out several vials. “Potioneer. I want to be one. Want to try?”

“What is it?” Erik asked curiously.

“My own version of the Calming Draught,” Howard replied nonchalantly.

Rigel watched as Erik got off his bed and then took the vial.

“You sure this is safe?” Erik asked as he looked at the green color within the vial.

Howard looked at him in the eyes and then darted it back to his hands. “Yes.”

“How reassuring.”

Erik then tipped the vial into his mouth. He nearly dropped his vial but Rigel managed to cast an _Impedimenta_ before it completely fell and shattered.

“Erik?” Howard called out and then snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. “Erik?”

“Uhh, when did you guys paint everything yellow?”

Erik then stumbled backwards and Howard quickly stood up to support the guy. “Huh… must have given you the Sleeping Draught… 

“Is it normal to see yellow while drinking your potion?” Mark questioned.

Howard blinked. “No.” He then guided Erik back to his bed and the other student just crashed onto the bed. It wasn’t long until he was snoring. “That may have been the experimental Sleeping Draught then.”

“We don’t have to try out your potions, right?” Cygnus questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

He smiled bashfully at them. “If you don’t want to… I won’t force you guys.”

“Excellent,” Cygnus replied, clapping his hands together. “I will _never_ drink one of your potions.”

“Even in emergencies?” Riegl questioned.

“Even in emergencies,” he replied with a resolute nod. 

They all began to laugh after that. Rigel didn’t feel completely at home with these people, not when Druella wasn’t around, but he could put up with them. They all seemed interesting in their own regards.

“G’night mates,” Mark finally said after an hour of talking amongst themselves about the most random of things.

Howard let out a mumble as he collapsed onto his bed. 

“Good night,” Rigel replied in kind.


End file.
